Keywords
During a run of Dungeon Maker you can take advantage of Keywords by hunting down a Fortune Teller Card and taking advantage of its services. Added in Keywords are powerful, but dormant buffs activated for the dungeon by assembling enough Monsters and/or Corrupted Heroes with the same Keyword at the Fortune Teller's Keyword Changer. Assign more to a single Keyword and you may strengthen the buff's effects. A type of unit can contribute to a Keyword only once. e.g 6 Vampire Girls cannot be used to quickly max out the Blood Keyword. They, as 6 duplicates still only count as one for the Keyword. A type of unit used to help activate a keyword will stay active until removed even if you lose or fuse all of them. e.g If you have a Crow, activate it with the Keyword Changer, then use it to fuse A. Arachne afterwards the Crow unit will still contribute to Scheme and Commander though you no longer have her. By default the Keywords of (2) of your units may be activated and over the course of a run increases as you pick up a certain Repeatable 1★ Relic, the Ancient Dictionary Page starting at a maximum of (3) times and increasing with unlocks from the Ancient Dictionary Pack. Units used to activate Keywords are still available to fight in the dungeon. Additionally secondary Hidden Keywords for each of the 208 dungeon units can be unlocked in the Ancient Dictionary Pack allowing an activated monster to count for two Keywords. Every type of monster has two Keywords, one default and another hidden. e.g Every Werewolf has Hunter by default and Predator hidden. All Corrupted Heroes and no other units have the Corruption Keyword by default. All Contract Elementals and no other units have the Spirit Keyword by default, but some can unlock it. An activated Keyword will affect all units relevant to its description, but otherwise only buffs those that bear it. There are 34 Keywords in the game. Bladesman, Vanguard, Commander, Berserker, Assassin, Mage, Sorcerer, Healer, Creation, Creation, Predator, and Sap are 12 Keywords found only among Hidden Keywords. Not all Hidden Keywords are those stated above. Corruption, Rage, Scheme, Darkness, Immortality, Flame, Flight, Venom, Nature, Abyss, Mystery, Blessing, Cold, Electricity, and Spirit are 15 Keywords that can be activated without any unlocks from the Ancient Dictionary. Those in red can be activated fully with just default keywords if you increase the number of Ancient Dictionary Page you can obtain. Corruption, Immortality, Flame, Flight, Nature, Abyss, Mystery, Blessing, Cold, Electricity, Commander, Assassin, Spirit, and Brawler are 14 Keywords that are carried by more units than needed to fully activate. Those in red are borne by less than 3 extra units over their maximum activation interval. Ignis and Soul Harvester are the only monsters that change their Keywords when fused into their Awakened forms. The Guardian Keyword does not have enough units to be activated fully. This is may be due to how Gargoyle Girl takes up two ID numbers (M020,M021) The Keywords Darkness, Mage, and Healer cannot be activated fully due to conflicts between Awakening Monsters fusion material. Event, Contract, and Awakening Monsters have Purple borders. Keywords